


hungry

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [338]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Eddie never got any sleep done with a hungry symbiote.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [338]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 37





	hungry

**“Eddie, wake up, Eddie. We’re hungry.”**

Eddie groaned as he turned around in bed, trying to close out the sound of Venom coming from inside his head. He was tired, and wanted to sleep more. But, the symbiote seemed to have other plans. Because his chanting never stopped.

But unlike before, it didn’t come from inside his head, he had felt how Venom manifested himself, and was now pressing himself against his shoulder as another attempt to wake him up.

**“Eddie, we’re hungry.”**

Then, he felt Venom’s sharp teeth against his skin, causing him to jump up in bed in surprise, and then groaned as he was fully awake. Venom just gave him a satisfied smile, happy to have gotten his way. Sharp teeth always got him his way.

**“Hungry.”**

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Eddie asked as he rolled his eyes, and then patted the head of the symbiote. “Couldn’t you just have waited for a bit longer? The bed was so nice today.”

**“No. Hunger never waits Eddie. We want chicken nuggets and pop tarts, since we know bad people are off the menu this early.”**

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“For breakfast? Really? Pop tarts I understand, but nuggets? Venom, you can’t have nuggets for breakfast?”

The symbiote slithered from Eddie’s left shoulder, to his right, and even though Eddie couldn’t see it, he felt Venom’s confusion inside his mind.

**“Why not?”**

Eddie sighed again, and then got out of bed, and then began walking towards the kitchen, Venom floating above him.

“You just can’t, ok.”

**“You’re just saying that because you’re too lazy to put them in the oven, aren’t you?”**

“Fine, I’ll make you nuggets, and pop tarts. But if I get tired the rest of the day because of the bad food combo, I’m not gonna go out tonight and find a bank robber for you to eat.”

**“You’re not going to be tired, trust us, we would know.”**


End file.
